mouseguardfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Night shine
Hi Hi there Thanks so much for making a Mouse Guard wiki. I have also been planning on making a Mouse Guard wiki for quite some time but I was unsure how to do so. I'll be really happy to contribute to this wikia as I am a great fan of the books, but I haven't ever helped to make a wiki before so I will need a bit of help. Is there any way I can find a wikia design tutorial so I can help con tribute Thanks, Celanawe Hey I made a sprucetuck page but i dont know how to link it into the "Locations" page Can u please give me a quick hand? Celanawe 06:36, January 31, 2011 (UTC)Celanawe aaaaah! Something happened to the Sprucetuck page Can you please help? Sorry Celanawe 06:51, January 31, 2011 (UTC)celanawe Sweet as I'll write some more stuff underneath the history about Government, Major Trades and Import/Export. (from rpg) Celanawe 07:01, January 31, 2011 (UTC)Celanawe Yeah I have fall, winter, legends, rpg (which i dont play) and the fcbd issue' Celanawe 08:24, January 31, 2011 (UTC)Celanawe Hey, I had a few ideas: *Instead of having a "Fall 1152 Characters" and a "Winter 1152 Characters" drop-boxes under the "Characters" heading, we could have a "Guardsmice and Lockhaven Servants" box and a "Barkstone Citizens" box etc. This way we can easily sort all the Guardsmice into one place with the Lockhaven servants (Beekeeper, Scribe Roibin). And then sort all the common citizen mice into a separate "Barkstone Citizens" box and a "Elmoss Citizens" (etc)box for easy finding. *Mabye you could replace the heading "World" with a "The Terrirories" heading to make the site feel more Mouse Guardish. Not a major but it would make a nice touch. Thanks for considering Celanawe 19:14, January 31, 2011 (UTC)Celanawe (p.s. when I was making the "Spruce Brew Elixir" page I accidently made another page with a mis-typed heading. Are you able to remove the mis-typeed "Spruce Brew Elixer" page but not the "Spruce Brew Elixir page"? thanks again Lyndon and Thaddeus were to members of the axe army that marched to lockhaven. They lasooed kenzie and saxon and left them outside the gate. Celanawe 00:24, February 1, 2011 (UTC)Celanawe ps Do you think you could add a inventions box under arts and literature because I have made a Spruce Brew Elixir page that need so go somewhere. (I'll do more mouse inventions things in future if you need me 2) hey Do you not think that Clark, Thaddeus and lyndon should be on "The Axe" page? Spruce tuck elixer: hmmmm i dunno about putting the article on the sprucetuck page but your the boss Celanawe 00:30, February 1, 2011 (UTC)celanawe Thanks. Can you please make a "Legends of the Guard Volume 1" heading under books please Hey i just had an idea. Are you able to replace the dull blue background of this site with a map of the territories. That might look better. Hey remember earlier how you said we don't know many mice from Barkstone? Most of the characters from legends of the guard come from Barkstone and if we count count the characters from fall i think we would have a large enough group of mice to make a "Barkstone Citizens" page. I just calculated and found that there are about 14 mice i know from Barkstone. Do you think I got a picture of June. Can you please change the picture on June's catagory page from Clarke to june? Thanks Did you think any more about having a map of the territories as the background figure? It would look pretty cool. Celanawe 07:53, February 1, 2011 (UTC)Celanawe Hey why did you get rid of the "Mouse Guard: Spring 1153 fcbd Issue History" on the Hares page? Just wondering Fre Comic Book Day spring 1153 Um yeah, it was released on May 1st 2010. There is another one coming out on May 7th (I think thats right date) this year. Celanawe 19:00, February 3, 2011 (UTC)Celanawe Sure go here for a preveiw of the 2010 one: http://www.freecomicbookday.com/comic_mouse.asp And here for information about the 2011 one http://www.freecomicbookday.com/comics.asp?ItemNo=JAN110002 Hopefull David Petersen keeps making these each year so that a collected version could come out ;) Celanawe 05:08, February 4, 2011 (UTC)Celanawe Fall 1152 Characters Category Page Finished!!! Good news. I just finished adding the last few characters to the Fall 1152 Characters category page. They were Meritt, Apiary Keeper, Grain Peddler, Abigail (I just realized we see here in the fall epilogue so I thought i would link her there) and Quiggly. The page looks awesome. Great teamwork --Celanawe 22:59, February 4, 2011 (UTC)Celanawe Hey thanks. Great work to you too! Right now I am making new character pages for Winter 1152 characters, so to reduce doubling up on the same article at the same time and stuffing it up, can you please not edit any winter characters until later on. I hope to have finished most of the winter characters by the end of the day. Thanks Celanawe 00:02, February 5, 2011 (UTC)Celanawe Hey can u please not edit any of the winter character at the moment. U kind of edited Landra while i was editing it too and i lost a whole lot of in information. cheers Celanawe 00:20, February 5, 2011 (UTC)celanawe Thats alright. What is a png extension and why did i need it? The new characters categories look great. I'll be having a quick break now because i have been editing for about 4 hours See ya! Celanawe 00:24, February 5, 2011 (UTC)Celanawe I was just wondering why you removed Midnight fom the "The Guard Mice" page. He was formerly a guard mouse so i beleive he deserves a place in both "The Guard Mice" and "The Axe Mice" pages. What do you think? Celanawe 01:09, February 5, 2011 (UTC)Celanawe Hey just got some questions *I put Roibin's beetle companion "Conall" under the "The Guard Mice" section. While he isn't a mouse, he is still a valuable member of the staff at Lockhaven. Do you think he should stay there? *Can you please make a "Mice of Barkstone" section under the character headings. That way the non-axe and the non-guard mice from Barkstone can have a spot under the characters heading. I promise you it will be worthwhile. *Under 'Spring 1153" it says that it is a yearly released issue. This is untrue. The Free Comic Book Day issues are yearly, but it has not been confirmed that the 2011 issue will be set around Spring 1153. Have you found a link where it confirms this? Feel free to remove the link to Conall if you think it is necessary. Celanawe 02:50, February 5, 2011 (UTC)Celanawe p.s. This wiki is starting to look awesome! Yeah!!! All 31 known Guard Members are now under the "The Guard Mice' category page! If there are any missing please add them. I feel like we have just accomplished something great. Celanawe 05:22, February 5, 2011 (UTC)Celanawe Ok. Mabye we could make a list of citizens from Barkstone on the Barkstone page. It is just that there are so many mice from Barkstone that need a place on the wiki and i'm unsure as where to put them. Oh. I thought that you had deleted the "Fall 1152 Characters" "Winter 1152 characters" pages etc. Where can i find those pages now? Because it now says "The Axe" and "The Guard" under characters. Thanks Celanawe 23:52, February 5, 2011 (UTC)celanawe OK i had a new idea for a background. Mabye we could use this http://www.mouseguard.net/avatars/mouseguard_1920x1200.jpg as the new background. It would look really dynamic. (from mouse guard official site) Let me know what u think Celanawe 19:09, February 9, 2011 (UTC)Celanawe Check this out! On the Free Comic Day Site they have posted preveiws of the Mouse Guard 2011/Dark Chrystal FCBD Issue! It seems pretty promising! Note the new map on the inside cover and the fact that Kenzie's father (I think) is making Loukas and Saxon's Sword! You can find it here: http://www.freecomicbookday.com/comics.asp?ItemNo=JAN110002 Let me know what you think! Celanawe 05:52, February 18, 2011 (UTC)Celanawe P.S As you can probably tell I am super excited for this I know, huh? So do you think we should start making some pages about this? If so I need to ask your advice on some things. *We may have to put "Spring 1153" and "The Tale of the Wise Weaver'' under a new category page entitled "Free Comic Book Day Issues'' and put it under the "Books" section. This is for 3 reasons :it will save room under the "Books" heading which is already pretty full, it would look more organised and these FCBD Issues are only short stories, so they probably shouldn't be major headings under "Books". *Looking through the RPG I have confirmed that Kenzie's father is called "Ailfrid". If we make a "Tale of the Wise Weaver" characters page we already have three mice to file under it. (Ailfrid, Kenzie and "The Wise Weaver") What do you think? Celanawe 07:05, February 18, 2011 (UTC)Celanawe Thanks for the welcome! I was wondering if I could create a fan art section? Skywindredkite 15:28, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey there I just checked the Barkstone page, and everything has gone. I have spent the last week adding new pictures, histories, society and I come back today and it is gone. The page has been put back to as it was with bad layout, jpgs and is missing loads of info that I have recently added. It's OK if this a misunderstanding but if you puposely went and deleted all of the page I find it quite unfair. If this is the case then in the future can we please negotiate what to do with the page before going and deleting everything. Thanks Celanawe 06:43, February 20, 2011 (UTC)Celanawe That's absolutely fine. Thanks for making an effort to redoing the page. I formatted it back to the way it was but you can edit if you want :) Let me know what you think of the page. Celanawe 02:30, February 21, 2011 (UTC)Celanawe certainly, no problemSkywindredkite 02:31, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Outclassed Wow. Have you seen the Mouse Guard official site update yet? If you haven't then you should check it out. It is AMAZING. If you havn't, heres the link http://www.mouseguard.net/books/legends-of-the-guard/ Celanawe 06:12, April 8, 2011 (UTC)Celanawe just wondering, if em and cellenawe ARE descendants of farrer, and in the black axe he is so high up on the lineage sheet, dont you think farrer tried to bring the the axe to lockhaven much earlier than the year 915, so technicly he may have not brought it to lockhaven and he just tried to get rid of the thing,but one of his descendants(still before celanawe) found it and cherished it and passed it down until it was stolen by the weasle king( mouse guard black axe cover isue #3)and that way celanawe would know and understand what em meant by "the black axe"at the end of isue #1?? The power of a fan hey just wondering, if em and cellenawe ARE descendants of farrer, and in the black axe he is so high up on the lineage sheet, dont you think farrer tried to bring the the axe to lockhaven much earlier than the year 915, so technicly he may have not brought it to lockhaven and he just tried to get rid of the thing,but one of his descendants(still before celanawe) found it and cherished it and passed it down until it was stolen by the weasle king( mouse guard black axe cover isue #3)and that way celanawe would know and understand what em meant by "the black axe"at the end of isue #1?? The power of a fan FARRER 22:44, April 14, 2011 (UTC)FARRER RT June Alley Inn Patrons Hey there. Because there will be more volumes of Legends of the Guard, the June Alley Inn Patrons category page may still be needed as further volumes of Legends of the Guard will feature different patrons, meaning that The June Alley Inn patrons page would feature all of the patrons from all of the legends volumes, not just volume 1 characters. What do you think? Celanawe 03:35, April 16, 2011 (UTC)Celanawe Hey, how's it going? I was just thinking about whether there would be a better way to arrange the Locations ''and I thought that maybe we could make a Locations Template for easier reading. The box could be arranged as: *Title *Picture *Size *Citizens *And Location on the map Let me know what you think. Celanawe 07:52, April 20, 2011 (UTC)Celanawe out. Sweet as! Do you want me to work on some better location pictures as well? P.S. How did you get those "about me" boxes on your profile. They look cool. Celanawe 00:19, April 21, 2011 (UTC)Celanawe Thanks :) I've read about three Mouse Guard books and fell in love with it just cause I love mice, lol. Kenzie is my fav Mouse Gaurd. I love the books. :) SnapeFan1 (Talk) 02:55, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Idea Hey, Night shine. I thought of this a while back and thought i should tell you about it. What about make Userbox tempaltes for this site, like that say, This user's Favorite Character is Saxon with a pic of saxon next to it. This user is a Fan of Gwendolyn with a pic of gwendolyn next to it. and stuff like that. If you think its good, I could make I templates. The know how. :) SnapeFan1 (Talk) 11:11, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey there! Sorry to be a pain, but I have a few requests to ask of you: *Can you please change the "Spring 1153" drop-bar on the Books heading to the recently made "Free Comic Book Day Issues" category page? I think it would be more definitive. *On the menu top, there are 3 headings, right? ("Books", "Characters" and "The Territories")Are you able to link the "The Territories" page to the "The Mouse Territories page. Once again it would be more definitive. *I don't mean to sound pushy, but I'm just wondering whether you have made the "Locations Infoboxes"? I can already imagine how much better the pages will look with them. Thanks for the consideration! Celanawe 02:53, April 24, 2011 (UTC)Celanawe P.S. I'm starting to understand how Wikia's work ;) So, would you like me to make a few userboxes and see how it turns out? :) SnapeFan1 (Talk) If so, I made one for you to see how it looks :) SnapeFan1 (Talk) Hey there. Just wondering about why you put the article Em's Crow in the Other Animals section. I thought that the other animals section was for animal species instead of actual animals from the series. Then when you click on a page in the Other Animals section it would come up with known animals from that species. e.g Other Animals -> Great Horned Owls -> Page information ''then a Known "Animal" section with a link to the One-Eyed Owl. Please consider, Celanawe 05:08, May 13, 2011 (UTC)Celanawe Great Idea. Look foward to seeing what you come up with ;) Celanawe 05:11, May 13, 2011 (UTC)Celanawe P.S Did you manage to get a copy of "The Wise Weaver?" Hey, I have come up with a new idea for the History sections on the character pages. Instead of having, History, Fall 1152, Winter 1152 etc. we could just have a biography section choca-full of all infromation known about him/her. An example is the Kenzie page. If you dislike this choice, feel free to change it back, but can you please not "revert edits" and just repoeition the headlines instead? It's just that I added lots of the info at once and it would be a shame to see it go. Thanks, Celanawe 10:12, May 17, 2011 (UTC)Celanawe Background Redesign Hey. I thought of a new idea for a background for this wiki. I used the background from the Mouse Guard RPG and the sidebars from a legends of the Guard cover. Do you think it would better represent the site. I have included a sample below. Let me know what you think, Celanawe 08:25, May 18, 2011 (UTC)Celanawe Thanks. How do I send you the file though? Sorry Celanawe 04:39, May 19, 2011 (UTC)Celanawe Hey Nightshine Sorry, but due to my lack of understanding of computers, I still don't understand what you mean by "just upload the file" for the background. I thought i already did. Anyway, if you like it and know how to make it yourself, you just have to get the rpg cover and add two legends side panel. In other news, I thought that we could have a badge system on the wiki, like on the Assassins Creed wiki, where when you perform certain actions you get badges and in turn, achievment points ;). E.g, badges could include: Tenderpaw - Make an edit Guardmouse - make 100 edits Patrol Guard - Make 250 edits Patrol Leader - 500 edits Guard Captain - 1000 edits. Cartographer - edit a locations page Organiser - add a page to a category page Let me know what you think - below is a test sample for "Tenderpaw". Celanawe 04:26, May 22, 2011 (UTC)Celanawe Hey, long time no talk ;) Anyway, I was wondering whether youy would be able to make a new character template for non-mouse characters? E.g, cells could be: Affiliations: Past and present Species: species and gender Biographical: Fur colour, gear and profession Relations: ... Book Appearances: Dead and Living Let me know what you think, Celanawe 07:32, June 23, 2011 (UTC)Celanawe Hello! Hi Nightshine! I just dropped by to see if you were still active on other wikis and to say hi. So....Hi! =D ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 13:27, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey? Are you gonna return to this Wiki? It would be nice to know. Celanawe 09:50, August 9, 2011 (UTC)Celanawe